We'll Meet Again
by tattooed-sama
Summary: It's been 3 years after Cloud defeated Sephiroth, He thought everything was going back to normal until he started having images of Sephiroth, but why?


Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Squaresoft, if I did I'd be living in Japan living the good life! (One day Rob.... One day...)  
  
We'll meet Again  
  
Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction!! By Rob Holder  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You really are strong..... strong for a failure..." Said a bloodied and battered Sephiroth after the final battle with Cloud. Cloud was also on the floor covered in dirt and blood, after finishing his "Omni slash" attack, it had now totally drained the blonde haired warrior and now he was fighting for his breath. Sephiroth laughed, and struggled to get onto his feet using his sword to help him walk over to his bloodied rival. "Please, please just die?" Mumbled Cloud. "Oh don't worry Cloud death is approaching, I have just one more thing to say to you..." Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by his throat and picked him up. "Remember this Cloud, you may have won this battle... but I assure you....we'll...meet....again." Sephiroth let go of Cloud and collapsed on the floor. Cloud sat up and saw the Silver haired warrior lying there not moving, just his hair slightly blowing in the breeze.  
  
"We'll meet again..."  
  
"We'll meet again..."  
  
Cloud's eyes burst open, and he sat up in his bed, "Tifa.... TIFA!!!" He shouted. "I've had that dream again!" Tifa ran upstairs to see her beloved Cloud sweating and shaking. It's been three years after the final battle with Sephiroth and life was beginning to go back to normal, Cloud and Tifa and the rest of the gang had settled down the mountain village of Nibleheim, but over the last couple of weeks Cloud had became ill. The Doctors said it's something to do with mako poisoning, and it's effecting his brain, this is a new illness so there is no cure for it, so they kept pumping antibiotics into him. But nothing worked. "Tifa.... Am I going to die?" Asked Cloud. "Of course not Cloud, that's silly talk! You'll beat this disease!" She said with a fake happy smile. She leaned over and kissed Cloud softly on his forehead and brushed her fingers through his blonde locks. "Get some rest I'll wake you up for dinner." Cloud put his head on the pillow and gently drifted off to sleep, Tifa watched him sleep for a couple of minutes. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She got up and walked quietly out the bedroom they shared. 'He's never going get better...' she thought to herself, tears ran down her pale cheeks 'No! Come on stop it Tifa, You got to be strong for him.' Tifa fixed herself up and went downstairs to made dinner. As Tifa was making dinner, there was a sudden knock at the door. "Come in..." Tifa told her visitor.  
  
A little Marlene ran into the kitchen and hugged Tifa's waist as she was still small at the age of seven. "Hullo Aunty Tifa!" She squealed. "Shhhh Marlene, remember Uncle Cloud isn't well and he's resting at the moment?" Tifa told her quietly. "I'm Sowwy." Marlene held up a picture she had drawn, so Tifa could see, Tifa took the picture from the girl and read it. "The People I Love." There were three stick men on there one was brown with a gun on his arm , the other with long brown hair and the other figure with blonde spiky hair. "Is this supposed to be Me, Uncle Cloud and your daddy, Marlene?" Tifa asked with a smile. Barret was the small girl's father who she lived with. Marlene with a massive smile on her face nodded, proud of her drawing and that Tifa liked it. "Wow this is a lovely picture Marlene, your drawings are getting better and better, here's some candy for all your hard work." Tifa treated the brown headed girl. Marlene's eyes widened, and Tifa handed her a big red lollipop "Thank you aunty Tifa." she said, unwrapping the lollipop eagerly. "Can I go and show Uncle Cloud the picture?" "I don't see why not hunny, it'll make him feel better." She forced a smile. "OK aunty Tifa I'll show him" And with that she walked up the stairs. Barret leant on the kitchen door frame, "Ha-ha she's becoming quite a handful these days." "Oh hey Barret." Tifa smiled at her friend who had just appeared. "She is indeed, very hyper on times." Tifa agreed with the small girl's father. Barret moved to Nibleheim from Midgar to be closer to Tifa and Cloud, and has become a rock to Tifa since Cloud's illness set in. "How's he been?" Barret asked seriously. Tifa face dropped. "He's getting worse, he's getting weaker by the day, he even ask me if he was gonna die." Tears ran down her face. Barret walked over to her and put his massive arms around her to comfort her as she wept on his chest..  
  
----------------------------------------- -------  
  
"Cloud?.........Cloud?.......Cloud?"  
  
"Mwhahahaha I told you I'll come back! You thought I'll go that easy? You're a fool if you think that was it. You see Cloud I can't be defeated, and soon... We'll.....Meet....Again!"  
  
Cloud's eyes shot open again. "Ahhhh!" he looked around the room and saw Sephiroth coming towards him, holding a picture.  
  
"Cloud?........Cloud?......Cloud?"  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! Stay out of my head!" Cloud screamed, clutching the sides of head with his hands. Marlene bursts into tears and ran out the room, dropping the picture. Cloud lay there shaking, with tears strolling down his face. "What's wrong with me? He's dead, he's dead, he's dead! So why did I just hear him? Why did I just see him? Nothing is making sense!" He spoke to himself  
  
Days passed by in the sleepy village of Nibleheim, Nanaki and Cid came to see Cloud to see if they could cheer him up.  
  
"Hey man it's a nice day outside, you wanna sit in the garden?" Cid asked Cloud.  
  
"Yeah that would be great." Replied Cloud. "But Cid can you do me one favour whilst Tifa is out shopping?" Cloud said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"What is it buddy" Cid said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Can you take my buster sword out into the garden with me? I haven't held it for so long, I Just wanna see if I can still do some moves!" Cloud said with a cheeky smile spreading across his face.  
  
The hybrid beast replied. "I'm sorry Cloud but Tifa has said not to let you, cos you might hurt yourself....." "Give the guy a break!" Cid turned to his beast friend, fully understanding why Cloud wanted to hold his sword. Pride. "Ok Cloud yeah we'll take it into the garden with us and you can HOLD it but nothing more!" Cid agreed.  
  
Cloud looked down at his blanket and drew a figure of eight with his finger. "Not....not even do my victory move?" He looked up at his friends with massive puppy eyes.  
  
Cid and Nanaki move into a corner and huddle down...  
  
"mumble mumble mumble Tifa said not to mumble mumble But the puppy eyes!"  
  
Ok Cloud you have your wish! Nanaki helps Cloud out of his bedroom and downstairs and out into the Garden whilst Cid drags his Buster sword.  
  
"Wow it's so nice sitting out here, in the fresh air, I mean I've spent so much time in my bedroom it's became like a prison, just looking at four walls all day it gets boring" Says Cloud sitting on the garden chair in his Purple dressing gown .  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Tifa does everything for me, and I love her for it, but I wish I wasn't always bed ridden" Cloud sniggers "hahaha a couple of years ago, and we saved the world from destruction... now look at me.... A weak failure, who's dying from some brain disease."  
  
"Cloud your dying?!" says Red XIII "Does Tifa know?"  
  
"She don't have to know, she seems to think I'm gonna get better, but I know I ain't , Tell you the truth it's gonna be scary...." Cloud says whilst looking at the flowers  
  
Cloud slowly gets up from the chair and walks over to the flowers and brushes his frail hands across them.  
  
"Cloud dude we better get you back inside, Tifa will be home soon and we'll have hell to pay if your not in bed!" Says Cid with a concerned look on his face whilst stubbing out his cigarette on the floor  
  
Cloud turns around, and looks down at the floor, his long blonde hair covers his face, "OK Cid, I'll go in when I done this" the Frail blonde grabs his dressing gown and rips off a bit of cloth and ties his hair back into a ponytail, then lunges forward a grabs his buster sword what Red XIII brought out for him  
  
"Errr Cloud, that's heavy dude be careful" Says a worried Cid  
  
"Calm down Cid I know what I'm doing, remember I used to carry this sword with me everywhere!" says the cocky blonde standing there shaking under the weight  
  
Cloud lifts the sword up over his head with both hands, and performs his victory move......  
  
CRACK! CRACK!!!  
  
Christ my bloody wrists!!! Ow ow ow!  
  
Later that day, Cloud is back in bed with two massive casts on his arms with Tifa trying to get a forkful of dinner into his mouth, with a angry look on her face, and Cid and Red XIII standing by the wall.  
  
"Well is anyone going to tell me what happened?!!" Cries out Tifa  
  
"ooh look at the time" says Cid "Time for my favourite Soap!" and runs for the door  
  
"and err yeah, I gotta water the...the....the....weeds" says Red XIII and also runs at the door like he was doing the 100m sprint!  
  
"C Ya soon Cloud!" They both say as there running down the road  
  
"Bastards....the cowards now I'm gonna get all the raff of Tifa!" mutters Cloud  
  
"RIGHT THEN MISTER, JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! AND I WANT THE TRUTH!! Shouts Tifa almost a breaking point  
  
Cloud lies there with a little cheesy grin on his face with puppy dogs looking up at Tifa "Oh shit this is gonna be a long night!"  
  
Well that's the first chapter done and dusted! wipes forehead by the way this is my first story I've wrote so please be gentle with me! C & C would be great, and I will start writing the second chapter soon!  
  
Just want to thank my Claire (DiestyChan) for going through my story and checking that everything is A OK! Love You Claire!! Thanks for Reading!! 


End file.
